


We Will Always Meet Again

by Hedaforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaforever/pseuds/Hedaforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it fic, picking up after the bed scene in 3x07. Clarke goes to her room, grabs her things, then leaves for Arkadia. Just like it should've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss Lexa. A lot. So this is my version of canon, I'll post at least once to twice a week. I'm in the middle of exams so I'll try! Also this is my first fic so don't judge too hard :) Enjoy!

Clarke walked into her bedroom which was still warm from the afternoon sun. She began to collect her things, the few possessions she has into a satchel, and walked out of her room. Closing the door behind her, it first really sunk into her just how much she had loved staying in Polis. It was alive, and engaging, and she felt part of a real community. It gave her hope that one day, maybe, her people and the grounders could all live as one. But obviously the thing Clarke would miss the most about Polis, was Lexa.

Her heart was still racing, she had finally been able to show her feelings for Lexa, and Lexa had shown them back. It hurt Clarke so much to have to leave right after everything was going so right. She was finally happy. With Lexa. Someone who she now knew she loved, and who loved her back. She couldn’t stop thinking about the intimacies they shared only 10 minutes ago, and now she has to leave. For her people, as she always does.

Clarke walked down the corridor and into the elevator, she hurried as she knew she was already a few minutes late, and Octavia would be waiting for her. She didn’t want Octavia to be any more frustrated with her. The elevator doors were almost closed, when Clarke saw a flash of pink appear between the doors. As the doors were forced open she saw the hands belonging to none other than Lexa. She had rushed from her room to catch Clarke before she left, she still wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Lexa barged into the elevator and looked at her with sad eyes.

“Clarke, please don’t go,” Lexa said with a slight pain in her voice, a desperation.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed softly, “Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

Lexa, now standing in the elevator, moved closer to Clarke, and wrapped her arms around her, suffocating her in an embrace. Clarke hugged back, and they both began to cry, with full realisation of how they won’t see other again. The two breathed each other in, and kept squeezing tighter, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other’s bodies being around the others. The elevator doors closed with Clarke and Lexa inside, and as they continued their embrace saying nothing, only the mechanical sound of the elevator slowly being lowered was heard.

Breaking from the embrace, Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in her hands, and the two rested their foreheads together. “I can’t let you go, Clarke. Please don’t leave.” 

“I have to go back, you know I can’t leave my people,” Clarke said straining herself, she didn’t want to leave at all, and she had to remind herself why she was going. Every second more with Lexa made it harder to even think about leaving.

Lexa leaned her face closer to Clarke’s so their lips were only an inch apart, “Aren’t I your people too,” Lexa said almost pleading with Clarke.

Clarke was finding it harder to resist, but she still knew she couldn’t stay. “Of course you are, but-,"

“Then stay,” Lexa whispered and move her lips to just a cm away from Clarke’s lips, “For me.”

Clarke took a short breath and could no longer resist as her lips smashed onto Lexa’s and her hands wrapped around Lexa’s back. They held each closer and closer, with the kisses becoming more and more passionate. Lexa pushed Clarke up against the elevator wall, and the two continued kissing. Their hands found each other, and Lexa began to move her lips down to Clarke’s neck. Clarke let out a soft moan, before finding Lexa’s lips again and flipping Lexa over so that now she was pushing Lexa against the wall. The two continued kissing, letting their hands roam everywhere, not breaking the kiss except to let out small breaths. 

DING

The unmistakable sound of the elevator stopped the two abruptly just as the elevator doors began to open on the ground floor. The two quickly fixed up their hair and clothes, which were by now noticeably ruffled.

The two walked out of the elevator without talking and Clarke rushed away, hiding herself with the busy streets of Polis, walking to where she was meant to meet up with Octavia, she didn’t want to face Lexa again, it would be better if she just left. She didn’t know if Octavia would even still be there waiting, she knew that the girl didn’t have the best patience, and Clarke was already late. Lexa followed closely behind Clarke, making sure she didn’t lose her in the crowd. She panicked for a few seconds when she seemed to have lost her in the crowd. She caught a quick glimpse of her golden hair, and began to rush in that direction, when a large figure stepped in front of her.

"Heda, what are you doing?” Titus asked the commander, for she didn’t normally walk around the streets without her guards.

\------

Clarke made it to the alley, but Octavia wasn’t there. She quickly walked back on to the street, and thankfully she saw Octavia up ahead, engaged in a conversation with Indra. Clarke began to approach them and Indra noticing, got Octavia to turn around and face her.

“I was worried there Clarke, I almost thought you wouldn’t come,” Octavia said with a mixture of concern and relief. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course I am, I just had to say my goodbyes,” Clarke replied, and Octavia raised her eyebrows slightly but quickly went back to neutral. 

“Let’s go. We have to leave right away if we’re going to get there in time,” Indra spoke to them both. And all three of them began to walk down the crowded street of Polis, once outside the gates the rode on horseback, beginning the journey back to Arkadia.

\-----

“Titus,” Lexa snarled, “Get out of my way.”

“I’m sorry Heda, I can’t let you leave unprotected.”

“Ai laik Heda, you can’t tell me what to do,” Clarke pushed past Titus, scanning the streets, annoyed that Clarke is no longer in sight.

“I beg of you, commander, you must let Clarke leave, it is the only way. Please remember my teachings, love is weakness.”

Lexa stopped for a second. She respected Titus, his role is to look out and provide guidance for the commander. She knew that she had a duty to her people, to keep the clans safe and stop the war with Arkadia. She knew that Clarke had to be within the blockade, so that she can keep her people safe.

Her people. Skaikru, are her people too, whether or not Pike had rejected the coalition, Lexa had promised Clarke to treat her people as her own. And that is her duty, her promise to keep.

“If I you are worried about me being alone, send me two guards, and they will escort me to the blockade. After all, I should be there to ensure its fully enforced. To watch over my people. All of my people.”

Titus tried to argue, but Lexa held her steely commander gaze and wouldn’t let him back down. Titus nodded slowly, “As you wish, Heda.”

\-----

Clarke rode behind Indra and Octavia who were discussing something in Trigedasleng. Her mind was racing. She had gotten to say goodbye to Lexa. She spent the past hour with her in Lexa’s bed, and they said their final goodbyes. They would meet again, they would stop this war, it would all be okay. But then of course, Lexa had to rush in and make it that much harder to leave. After their intense moment of passion in the elevator, Clarke had rushed out of their as quickly as possible, she knew that if she had stayed even a second longer, she never would’ve been able to leave. Lexa was too intoxicating to leave. AL she could think about was Lexa’s hands on hers, her lips on her own, her…

The war cries of grounders snapped Clarke back to reality, they were almost at the blockade. It was breath-taking to see. Hundreds of grounders were lined up as far as she could see in either direction. She knew they formed a large circle around Arkadia, not a chance for any sky person to slip through. 

Once they got to the main station of the blockade, Octavia and Clarke were escorted inside, and allowed to start the 5 mile walk to Arkadia.

\---

They began their walk in silence, Clarke’s mind was still pained thinking about Lexa, she kept replaying the last day in her mind. How it began with Octavia being dragged into the throne room on ascension day, to Lexa placing a kill order on skaikru, to Clarke having to say goodbye to Lexa. She hadn’t known she was going to kiss Lexa, but as soon as she saw her she just knew she couldn’t leave without feeling her lips on hers again, without Lexa finally knowing she did in fact feel the same way. After their amazing hour in bed, Clarke and Lexa’s happiest moments, she had to leave to go back to her people.

Lexa understands Clarke duty to her people, yet she still tried to get Clarke to stay. They both love each so much, but in the end they can’t hide from who they are. Both leaders in their own right, both with duties beyond each other.

“Clarke? Hello, earth to Clarke!” Octavia said with a slightly annoyed and amused expression.

“Sorry, I’m just distracted. A lot on my mind,” Clarke replied in a vague tone.

“You did the right thing, we need you,” Octavia urged on. She could see Clarke wasn’t thrilled to be here.

“Did I? I feel like I could’ve helped more if I was in Polis. If I stayed with L-," Clarke stopped herself. She didn’t want to think about her now.

“With Lexa? The one who betrayed us all, and left us all to die at mount weather. Who left you to die,” Octavia questioned.

Clarke didn’t have the energy to reply so she just shrugged and the two kept on walking in silence. 

\-----

Lexa propped herself onto her horse, and began the ride out of Polis, to Arkadia. The two guards followed closely behind. To everyone else she was coming to watch over the blockade as commander. Nobody knew that all she wanted was to see Clarke again. Maybe Titus was right, love is weakness. After all she was thinking about protecting Clarke more than anything else. But she is in too deep now. After Clarke showed her that she feels the same way, Lexa hasn’t been able to think about anyone or anything else.  
Riding on horseback she managed to get to the blockade in good time, however upon arriving she saw Indra who informed her Octavia and Clarke were already inside the blockade. Lexa wanted to go after Clarke, but she wasn’t that stupid. Walking straight into the enemy’s camp would never be a smart move. She’s just have to wait on the side-lines until she heard news.

She was glad she was at least close enough to be among the first to now any news. Indra has access to a radio, which is shared with Octavia, so they will be the first ones to find out any news. 

\-----

Octavia and Clarke continued their walk in silence until they reached the gates of Arkadia. Clarke shuddered… she hadn’t been back here in over four months. She is a completely new person, and nobody knows anything about what her life has really been like. Nobody knows that her heart resides in Polis. She would be happy to see her mother again though.

After being identified, Arkadia guards began to open the gates, and Clarke and Octavia were let in. They were immediately grabbed by guards and directed into a special room. The guards left the room locking them inside.

“Warm welcome,” Clarke muttered.

After what felt like hours but was actually just a few minutes they heard the electronic beeping of the code being typed in, and the doors slid open. Two large figures stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. It was Bellamy and Pike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so thankyou to everyone who has read! Sorry for the wait, I meant to update earlier. This is just a short chapter, the next few will me longer. It doesn’t have Clexa, but this is my version of canon so Clarke has to be in Arkadia and it can’t all be sunshine and rainbows. Enjoy!

“You took a dangerous risk coming back here, Clarke. Why have you come?” Bellamy asked her, glaring with cold eyes.

“I came to protect my people” she said earnestly. She added “I came to protect you”.

Bellamy raised his eyes, “Protect me? You left me Clarke, you left us all. You have no idea what it’s been like here” he said angrily.

“You’re right, Bellamy. I haven’t been here,” Clarke responded, he was right about that, but that didn’t mean he knew what was best for their people. “But what I know is that you massacred an army sent to help you, and still the commander offered you a chance at peace.” Clarke continued her voice growing louder and angrier, “And still you went out and tried to massacre a village. Full of unarmed men, woman, and children.” 

She almost screamed the last past. She honestly couldn’t understand Bellamy’s actions and didn’t know how else to get through to him except to yell.  
There was a long, quiet pause in the room, Clarke’s words echoing throughout the room. She was unsure what was about to happen. She looked at Octavia, who subtly nodded to her. They had a plan for either way this worked out. 

Pike spoke up for the first time. “So Clarke, what do you propose?”

Although he asked a question, Clarke knew he wasn’t going to even consider her answer. But she still had to tell them. “All we have to do, for the commander to accept skaikru back into her coalition, is turn you over, Pike”. She said looking coldly into his evil eyes. “How about that?,” she added, ”You sacrifice yourself for your people, isn’t that your job, Chancellor” she said with a sneer.

“You’re crazy if you think we’re going to turn over one of our own!” Bellamy said angrily.

“We’ve done it before, for our people.” Octavia piped in for the first time. “with Finn. His life, so that we could have our alliance with the grounders.”

There was another pause in the room. Bellamy developed a cold look in his eyes and moved closer to Clarke, directing his next words right to her. “And look how that turned out.  
You killed the boy you loved for an alliance with people who ended up betraying us anyway. We sacrificed Finn for nothing.” He said the next words with such venom, “You killed Finn. For nothing”.

Clarke stood with her heart beat increasing. Bellamy wasn’t wrong. She felt a large pain in her chest remembering Finn. The guilt that had eaten her up for the last few months, the guilt that had driven her to the wild as she became Wanheda, that guilt was rising in her throat, and she was worried she was going to burst into tears. But she swallowed her feelings, and thought of Lexa’s advice. How to lead well, you must not think of yourself. To be a leader, you must ignore your feelings, put your head before your heart.

She took a deep breath and continued on, facing Pike and ignoring Bellamy, making sure her voice stayed strong. “So, what are you going to do?”

Pike stared at her, then stared at Bellamy. “Clarke you came into this camp with sole intention of turning you’re your people against their chancellor. Of attempting to get them to kill me. You leave me no choice. Clarke Griffin, you are to be held in prison on charges of treason. The punishment for your actions is execution. You will be executed before the day is done, and you will be made an example to those who try to go against me again.”

He called guards in to the room. “Take her away, put her in the holding cell.” He said calmly, adding “with the rest of her people”, referring to the interned grounders. Pike saw her as nothing more than a grounder now, traitor to the sky people. 

The guards took her away, but Clarke wasn’t fighting or screaming, she just calmly let the guards walk her out. Just before leaving the room she managed to make eye contact with Octavia, who gave her a nod. This wasn’t their Plan A, but they had a Plan B, and now it was up to Octavia.

Octavia yelled at Bellamy asking him to do something, anything! But he just replied “We do what we must to protect our people”, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself just as much her. 

She stormed out of the room, and the remaining guards asked if they should go after her. Bellamy told them to just let her go, she may be angry but there isn’t anything she could do. He was worried though, about what she may do. But as angry as he was at his sister, we would never let her be executed.  
Octavia was worried for Clarke. She knew that they had a plan, in case one of them was put in jail, but Clarke wasn’t just in jail. She was going to be executed. In only a few hours. 

She very quickly rushed straight for the medical bay. She would speak to Abby first, then hopefully she could get her and Marcus to help her find as many people willing to go against Pike as she could. 

She walked in to the medical bay and found Abby talking with one of the patients. Abby looked up and saw Octavia enter the room. She quickly finished her conversation with the patient and moved over to Octavia. The last she had seen of her was when she had helped her and Clarke escape from Arkadia a few weeks ago.

“What’s going on, Octavia!” she said worriedly. “Where’s Clarke?”

Octavia knew she didn’t have time to be vague. “The grounders have enforced a blockade. We have to turn over Pike, or the 12 armies will attack Arkadia and kill every last one us.”

Abby sucked in a deep breath. “Was this Lexa’s idea?” she said with a slight bitterness.

“Yes, but we should be thanking her. If it were up to anyone else, we would already be dead.”

Abby nodded. She didn’t always agree with the commander. Especially after the missile at Tondc, but she respected the commander’s desire for peace, and for that she was grateful.

“And Clarke?” 

“Abby.” Octavia said sadly. “She did come with me, but Pike- well, Pike is going to execute her.”

Abby’s face distorted with rage, Octavia was worried she was about to do so she quickly added, “But we have a plan. Trust me. If you help me, we can save Clarke and we can save our people.”

Abby still looked angry. “Abby, this is the only way we can Clarke out.”

Abby took a deep breath, she was worried sick about her daughter. But she knew Octavia was right. Storming up to Pike would only get herself imprisoned too. They had to be smart. From here on out it was all about timing. Everything would have to happen at just the right time. When did these kids get so wise she thought to herself. 

“Okay,” she said, “What’s the plan?”


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the help of Marcus and Abby, Octavia managed to arrange a meeting with the delinquent’s. Octavia knew that they, more than anyone, saw Clarke as a leader, and had been through so much together. She had been informed that out of the roughly 40 delinquents in Arkadia, over half were Team Pike. But she knew that they all looked to Bellamy because he was their leader when they first got to the ground. They followed him, because they followed him then, and they trust him.

But Clarke was just as much of a leader to them as Bellamy. Octavia knew that almost all of them, would never agree with the man who was going to kill Clarke.  
They gathered around her in the dining room during lunchtime, as to no create suspicion. They had heard Octavia had news of Clarke, and knew about the blockade so they were all there and ready to listen.

She very quickly explained to them about the blockade. “They’re here for Pike, and the guilty. No one has to get hurt if we comply.”

It wasn’t hard to get them to understand. Even with guns, they couldn’t take out 12 armies, and it wasn’t worth the bloodshed. 

Most of the delinquents were agreeing with Octavia, however some still stayed weary. They spoke up saying how they should stick with Bellamy. One of them even called out Octavia saying, “Are you really going to turn on your own brother?”

A few mutters from the crowd, but Octavia told them “My brother is on the wrong side.”

She questioned them, “Do you really want to be on the same side as people who kill the innocent? People who only want war?” She took a sharp breath before saying the next line.  
This was what was going to affect them the most. 

“Do you really want to side with the same people who, a few hours from now, are going to execute Clarke.”

There was a deathly silent pause, before there was some muttering and even some shouting. They looked at each other worried. Clarke meant a lot to them and helped them out so much in the past. Simply hearing that Pike was going to execute Clarke was all the remaining delinquents needed to change sides. There was no way they would let that happen.

“SHH”, Octavia quickly hushed them.

“Are they really going to kill Clarke?”, Harper asked, voicing the worry they were all thinking.

“Yes”, Octavia said, “But don’t worry guys, if you want to save her, if you want to save all of us, all you have to do is choose the right side.”

She continued her speech with growing support from the fellow teens before her.

“WE are going to save Clarke!”

The support was getting more vocal now, fists cheering. These kids were ready to fight. After all their experiences on the ground, they were ready.

“WE are going to save our people”

The delinquents were all cheering now, punching their fists in the air, looking to Octavia as she said the last line, 

“WE are going to end this war!”

\-----

Octavia had been mostly successful in getting the message spreading. Well it was more a joint effort from all the delinquents. The teenagers were slowly convincing their parents, their friends. Anyone they trusted from Ark Station. It was taking time, perhaps too long and it was making Octavia anxious. But the plan was working, the delinquents were powerful. People listened to them, because they had been on the ground longer and have a lot of knowledge about the ground and the grounders. 

Yes it was slow, but people were listening, and people were changing their minds. Although plans on the ground often were loud and involved fighting in the light of day, she knew that this war would have to be won in the shadows, by whispers and slow plotting as opposed to fighting.

From what she knew about Arkadia’s population, over two thirds were now team Kane. Although having the majority was undoubtedly a good thing, Octavia was still worried about the numbers of Pike’s loyal followers. In particular Farm Station. She knew how loyal they were to Pike.

This plan had to work. Octavia knew she couldn’t turn over Pike herself, she had known even Clarke wouldn’t be able to convince Pike to turn himself over. She knew that the only way this was to work was with large numbers. It would be easy to turn over Pike if everyone in Arkadia turned against him, and handed him over themselves. 

Just as she was heading back to the guard station to update Kane, she got a buzz on her radio.

\-----

“Indra”, the commander said worriedly, “It’s been many hours since they entered Arkadia, surely we should have heard something by now”.

Indra was worried too, but she couldn’t allow her worry to make the commander worried as well. “We need to give them time” she replied in a steady voice, “If Pike won the election, it means the majority voted for him. It will take some time to get that majority to change their mind.”

Lexa knew what Indra was saying was true, however she couldn’t escape the gnawing feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

Indra sensing the commander’s worry added, “We can trust them”, she said, “I trust Octavia, my loyal second in command. And I know you trust Clarke, your loyal ambassador”.

Clarke. Just hearing her name made Lexa worried. She knew her worry for the girl she loved was not the appropriate feelings for the commander to be having during the blockade. But she loved Clarke and she trusted Indra, so she asked, “Indra, please. Contact Octavia, and give the radio to me. I need to talk to them both”.

Indra nodded, understanding full well how Lexa just wanted to hear that Clarke was safe. She had known the commander since she was a little girl. She had watched Lexa grow up being taught that love is weakness, all while having the biggest heart she had ever known. Although she would never admit this to commander, she believed the reason Lexa was  
the most successful commander was due to her heart and her ability to love and care for her people.

Indra switched on the radio, and opened up the channel she knew would get her to Octavia. Another emotion Indra would not admit to anyone, was that she too was worried. Worried for Octavia. She had watched this small, weak sky girl become a trikru warrior and felt great pride thinking about her second. She wouldn’t know what to do if harm was to come of Octavia. 

There was a muffled crackling sound while Indra tried to tune the frequencies. Although Octavia had shown her how to use the radio, she was still a novice when it came to skaikru technology. After a few seconds of random fiddling, she managed to get the right frequency.

Octavia made sure there was no one around before speaking in to the radio, “Indra, hey, what’s going on.”

Indra was relieved to hear her voice. “We’re just checking in on you and Clarke.” 

“We?”, Octavia asked. When she left the blockade Indra was alone, and no one else knew about the radio.

“Yes, the commander is here too. She was hoping to speak with Clarke if that was possible”

Octavia was surprised to hear that Lexa had come to blockade. Last she heard, she was staying in Polis. But since she was here, it didn’t surprise her that she wanted to speak to Clarke. 

“Is Lexa listening now?”

“No she’s in the next tent, I will go get her now”

“No, wait!”

Indra could hear the tension in her voice. “Octavia. What’s going on?” she said cautiously, afraid of what her second would tell her,

“It’s about Clarke. She- well she’s been imprisoned. She is to be executed by nightfall.”

The line was silent for a long moment as Octavia heard Indra suck in a deep breath. 

“Indra, tell me what you are thinking?”

“Do you have a plan? Surely you must have a way of stopping this!” Indra didn’t want to doubt her second’s capabilities but she also had seen the ruthlessness of Pike, and feared for Clarke’s life.

“I have a plan, but I’m still worried we won’t be able to get her out in time”

“I trust you, Octavia. Be the warrior I trained you to be. We can’t let the commander know about Clarke…”

“Know what about Clarke?” said a strong voice appearing behind Indra. It was Lexa, looking worried and confused. “Apologies for not announcing myself Indra, I was just checking to see if you had make contact with Octavia.

Indra could tell how worried she was, and Octavia could tell from her voice as well, despite only hearing it over the radio. She decided the best way for Lexa not to worry was to be confident.

“Did you want to talk to Clarke, commander?”

Not wanting to seem to eager, Lexa replied, “If it is not too much of a problem, I would appreciate it thank you.”

“If you hold on a few minutes, I’ll get her for you.”

Octavia had to think quickly. The commander couldn’t know Clarke was to be executed. Lexa was a great commander, she desired peace and was merciful. However, Octavia feared that if she knew about Clarke, there wouldn’t be anything to stop her from killing everyone in Arkadia. 

So Octavia quickly came up with an idea. She went to see Miller, who she knew was guarding the prison and arranged him to give the radio to Clarke, she couldn’t tell him who it was or why, but she knew she could trust to get him done as he had already snuck things into the prison before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super-long wait between updates. I am still writing this story, I just find it hard when the recent episodes have been so crappy. Thank you all for your support it means the world!

Clarke was rushed into the prison as she heard the loud clang of the gates shut behind her. As she looked around she saw mainly grounders, injured and sick, until she saw one she recognised in the back corner. 

“Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke, wh- what are you doing in here, what’s going on?” Lincoln appeared very confused.

Clarke explained to Lincoln, and the other imprisoned grounders about the blockade. She moved towards the middle of the room and began to speak in a hushed voice. About how Arkadia would have to turn over Pike or the 12 clans would kill everyone in Arkadia. They all listened as she spoke, and without even noticing, just by being surrounded by grounders, she ended up changing her language to Trigedasleng. 

She continued telling the story, in particular emphasising how the commander was being merciful and kind. When one of the grounders questioned her about how peace was justice, Clarke defended the commander again, and by the end of her speech she had convinced them all how the commander was giving them justice, and how lucky they all are to have someone so wise and caring as their commander. That she was the true hope for peace. 

Lincoln stared at Clarke, surprised. She had certainly changed since he last saw her. After the mountain all we had heard was that she was living in the wild, then next thing he knew because of the summit was that she was an ambassador, in close working relationship with the commander. He wasn’t sure how she has managed to change so much, but clearly the time spent with Lexa in Polis, had improved her leadership qualities. He could see that she was growing more affection with the grounder culture and way of life. 

He smiled to himself. He had been working so hard to bridge the gap between grounders and sky people, it was nice to see a sky person doing the same thing. It gave him hope that one day they would all live as one society. It gave him hope that there may be peace.

For the next few hours Clarke switched between sitting by herself, answering some questions from the other grounders, and talking to Lincoln. Despite her death being near, Clarke wasn’t worried. She trusted Octavia to go through with the plan. But even if she was to die, she trusted Lexa to maintain peace. She didn’t want to die, not at all. But knowing she had, in her short life, helped make peace for her people, and she had been allowed to love and be loved by someone so phenomenal, she could accept her death. 

Lexa. 

For what may be the last few hours of her life she thought mainly of Lexa. Of the warrior, the peace-maker, the strong but gentle spirit. Of the girl who she loved with all her   
heart.

“Miller, give the radio to Clarke. Please. You can’t let anyone see. Don’t ask questions, it is just important okay?”

Octavia had come up to Miller only minutes before and gave him the radio. He began to ask a question, but she had already gone.

In his guard uniform, Miller paced back and forth in front of the prison gates. When there were no other guards he whispered, “Clarke”, and she stood up from the corner, slowly approaching him with a confused look on her face.

“What’s going on Miller?”, she whispered as she felt something small and hard pushed into her hands. 

“Gift from Octavia, there won’t be another guard for 10 minutes, speak quietly and don’t draw attention to herself.” He walked away before she could ask another question. He didn’t want to look suspicious.

Clarke looked down at her hands and saw Octavia’s radio. But this didn’t make sense why on Earth would Indra want to talk to her? She walked to the back of the prison, the other grounders ignored her but as she sat down in the back corner, Lincoln appeared and sat next to her, with a matching expression of questions. Why? Why did Octavia want Clarke to talk to Indra?

Clarke turned the radio on, it was already on the right channel. “Indra” she whispered. No reply. “Indra, come in”. She waited, looking at Lincoln expectantly for a few seconds, what was going on?

…

“Clarke”, a gentle whisper rung through the radio. Clarke could hear a sharp exhale of relief from the other end of the radio. “Oh Clarke, thank god you’re alright. I was so worried”.

Clarke could never mistake that voice. As soon as she had her name, she knew who it was. Lexa. Tears began to form in her eyes, she didn’t honestly believe she would ever get to speak to her again.

“Lexa”, Clarke breathed heavily, still trying to keep her voice quiet enough as to not draw attention from the other prisoners. “wha- what are you doing… where’s Indra, what’s going on?”

“Breathe Clarke, I’m at the blockade with Indra, I’m here to watch over my people”, Lexa replied in a calm neutral voice. Clarke shouldn’t have been surprised that Lexa was still doing everything for her people, just like she herself was. She was still a little surprised with the lack of emotion in her voice though.

“But,” breathed Lexa, this time with a softness in her voice, “I also came for you, Clarke. I had to know you were safe.”

Clarke could her the worry in her voice, and couldn’t help letting out her tears. Here she was, sentenced to execution by her own people, and the person she loved was trying to keep her safe, but had no idea what was going to happen to her.

“Clarke? Clarke, what’s going on, are your people turning against Pike, why haven’t we heard anything yet?... Clarke?” Lexa’s voice continued to grow more agitated.

Clarke didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t tell Lexa everything was fine, that would be a straight up lie. But she also couldn’t tell her she was about to be killed. She had no idea what Lexa would do to her people if she knew they were going to kill her. 

Lincoln wrapped a comforting arm around Clarke, understanding somewhat the nature of Lexa and Clarke’s relationship. He understood the difficulties of being on different sides, as he had to deal with often with his own relationship with Octavia.

He picked up the radio, “It’s alright commander, I’ll tell you what you need you to know”. Clarke looked at Lincoln gratefully, not saying anything but Lincoln knew she was thankful he was helping.

“Lincoln? What’s going on. How’s Clarke?” The commanders tone was getting more desperate, especially now that Clarke wasn’t answering, Lexa didn’t understand what was going on.

“Pike still isn’t backing down; he has many loyal followers. But the resistance is growing, With Clarke back, more and more people are getting ready to fight back. We just need more time.”

Lexa appreciated Lincoln telling her what was going on, but she still didn’t understand why Clarke was too upset not to reply. “Thank you Lincoln, but please tell me. How is she?”  
Lincoln could hear the amount of care in the commander’s voice, and even though he knew Clarke didn’t want Lexa to know what was going on, He still felt a sense of duty to his old commander. Clarke looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms, pleading with her eyes not to tell Lexa. But Lincoln knew what he had to do.

“My sincere apologies Heda, I’m not sure you will want to hear this. Clarke has been imprisoned. She has been sentenced to death by Pike. She will be executed by nightfall.”

Clarke looked up at Lincoln, mouth open in shock. Did he not realise what she might do now? Clarke herself didn’t even know how far Lexa could go. She held her breath as she waited for a reply on the radio, but all she has was the soft cackling of the radio. It had been disconnected on the other end.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone for reading! I will definitely continue this fic, I'm just taking it slow at the moment, I hope you can forgive me xx

Head over Heart. Head over Heart. Head over Heart.

Lexa was pacing across the tent trying to sort out her rational thoughts from her emotions.

"To be commander is to be alone."

Titus's words echoed through her mind.

Love is weakness. Love is weakness.

Her own words were echoing in her word. Love is weakness?

Lexa felt like her head was going to explode. She knew that she should trust Octavia. Trust Kane and Abby. Trust that there are enough decent Sky people to fix this. But she couldn't honestly trust that nothing would happen to Clarke.

"Arghh," she let out a frustrated cry.

Her hands scrunched up the sides of her clothes in frustration. She was getting nowhere. She didn't know what to do. And if she asked Indra or any of her people, she knew what they would say. Let Arkadia work it out themselves.

But she couldn't just let Clarke die. But she also couldn't just storm into Arkadia…

Not without a plan.

She reminded herself of something important someone special had said to her.

Life should be about more than just surviving.

And now Lexa was beginning to understand that. If Clarke was to die, it wouldn't matter to her about the alliance, about the war, about being Heda. She cared too much about Clarke. Her life wouldn't be worth surviving if she let anything happen to her.

Love is weakness.

The phrase reached out to her, one last attempt from her mind telling her not to go.

But she wouldn't accept that. Love isn't weakness. It shouldn't be. Clarke had shown her that.

Lexa made up her mind. She snuck out of her tent, remaining out of view of the other warriors. She headed directly for Arkadia.

\-----

"Oh no," Clarke let out a small whisper, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

She looked up at Lincoln, and moved to face him directly. "What have you done?"

"Clarke. I don't understand." Lincoln said, looking confused.

"You don't understand. I know her Lincoln. I know her," She said pleading, "She's not going to be able to let this go."

Lincoln paused for a second then replied quietly, "That's the whole idea."

Clarke looked at him questioningly.

"Look Clarke. You haven't been here," he said seriously, "Pike is vicious. Even if your people wanted to overthrow him, they wouldn't be able to."

There was a pause. Clarke had only heard about Pike's authority, but she wasn't aware of how much power and control he actually had. "It's even worse than I thought," Clarke mumbled, trying to put all the pieces together.

Lincoln nodded at her. "Yes, it is. We need all the help we can get."

Clarke couldn't deny that the more help the better, but she was still worried about Lexa. Was she going to make a smart decision, or was she going to give in to her weakness. Clarke was worried about her doing something reckless, and couldn't help but be anxious. But she reminded herself that Lexa was the commander, before she was just Lexa. She had left her before at Mt. Weather, and Clarke imagined she would do the same now.

"She's not going to help," Clarke sighed. "That would not be the smartest decision, and as Heda she must always put her people first, despite her own feelings."

Lincoln looked at Clarke and studied her carefully, "Her own feelings," he said slowly, "for you?"

Clarke looked at him in shock but only for a short second before giving a small nod. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, but there was no point hiding anything from Lincoln. She could trust him.

Lincoln inhaled a sharp breath and looked right at Clarke, "Look Clarke, whether or not she comes know that I won't let anything happen to you."

Clarke felt a sudden strong sense of loyalty to Lincoln. Since leaving Arkadia and living in Polis, Clarke had begun to question where was home for her. She no longer felt at home with the Skaikru, but she certainly didn't feel at home with the majority of the grounders.

In the past weeks she had realised that home was not a physical place. Being with Lexa, that felt like home. Her mum felt like home. Seeing Octavia again, she was home too. The people in her life that she loves are her home, and looking at Lincoln now she realised he was part of her family now. Through all they had gone through and all he done for her people, Clarke cared for him like he was a brother.

"Thank you Lincoln," she said, sounding truly grateful while giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Lincoln squeezed back and gave her a soft smile, "It's all going to be okay. I promise"

\-----

"You all set on the plan?" The cackled voice whispered through the radio, "Nothing can wrong, otherwise we all go down."

Harper replied, "We're all set here." On the other line Miller replied "All set here." And finally Kane's voice went through the radio, "All set here."

"Good," Octavia replied. This was her plan, it had to work. "This is going to work," she said reassuringly, despite her own worries.

The plan was simple, but each part had to work. Miller's team would arrange that only trusted guards would be on the rotation at the guard. They would break out the grounder prisoners. Harper's team were responsible for keeping the main corridor empty, allowing the prisoners to get to Kane without being seen. Kane would be at the secret hatch where Octavia and Clarke had escaped before.

Meanwhile Octavia worked out a way with Sinclair to divert the security away from the prison and main corridor for as long as they could. They had to be fast. They only had a short window and if the cameras turned back on, or anyone saw the prisoners in the corridor, then it would all be over, and they would all be executed for treason.

"Alright then team. Let's begin." Octavia echoed into the radio. It was time.

\-----

The plan went off without much of a hitch. Lincoln and Clarke were surprised when Miller just opened the gate, but quickly explained to them Octavia's plan. It seemed too good to be true, and Clarke was worried but she held her thoughts and just continued on. The prisoners were led down the corridor, being hurried by Harper and other delinquents. After all the grounders passed the corridor, the delinquents followed. Lastly, Octavia and Sinclair finally appeared and Clarke quickly fell to the back to talk to Octavia.

"What's going on?" Clarke implored, there was something bothering her that she needed to figure out.

"Plans change," Octavia replied in a huff, "We're getting all prisoners and delinquents out."

Clarke began to worry, "But what about everyone else? What about the people still left here? What will happen to them?" Her voice began to rise, and Octavia quickly shot her down with a glare. Clarke remembered someone else who she hadn't seen with the rest of the delinquents. "What about Raven?"

Octavia let worry spread through her eyes, but they quickly resolved. "We don't have time for that, Clarke. We save as many as we can."

Clarke glares at Octavia in disbelief, the plan wasn't to save only some of their people, but she fell quiet and continued to follow the grounder prisoners and delinquents until she found the right moment to slip away. She wasn't going to let her people, the ones who she knew were good, stay in Arkadia with Pike. Unfortunately, when she slipped into the corridor she quickly found she was not alone. Before she could register what was happening she felt the rough needle in her neck as she began to lose consciousness.

\-----

"Go, go, go," Kane was hurrying the grounders and delinquents, they had to be quick.

He and Abby stood at the entrance of the secret tunnel that Octavia and Clarke had used a few weeks ago. They were both helping the prisoners through the door into the small space, quickly explaining where to go. Most of the people had gone through and the last ones left were Lincoln and Octavia. Abby looked at them both, "Is that everyone?" She sounded worried.

Octavia and Lincoln quickly looked at each other, "Yeah, that's everyone," Octavia said. From the response on Abby's face she quickly questioned, "Isn't it?" she said slightly panicked.

Abby looks panicked and in shock, "Clarke" she barely manages to say, "Everyone but Clarke."

There was an awful pause, as the four of them looked at each other. Kane asked Lincoln, "Are you sure. Are you sure there is no one left in the prison or the corridors?" He sounded desperate.

"I'm sure", Lincoln replied regretfully.

"Lincoln, Octavia, you need to go with the prisoners now. Direct them where to go, take them to the cave near the blockade."

"We're not leaving," Octavia says strongly, "Not without Clarke." She looked at Abby waiting for her to agree.

"You need to go," Abby said, surprising her, "We will stay and find Clarke. But if you don't help them out, then this was all for nothing. Go, lead both our people to safety."

Octavia looked at Abby and then back at Kane who gave a short nod. Kane made sure they both had radios, and then watched as she and Lincoln entered the secret tunnel and went to catch up to their people.

Abby looked worriedly at Kane, then immediately rushed out of the corridor, and began to look for Clarke. Kane began to close the door, when a strong hand appeared in the gap and forced the door open. The person jumped into the corridor, wearing a coat with a hood so that their face was mostly concealed. In the close proximity Kane was able to see who it was, and he was shocked.

He grabbed her wrist and questioned, "Commander?".

Her head jerked up and Kane was surprised to her eyes full of fear, unlike the usual calm in the stoic commander's face. "Tell no one," she ordered before shrugging off Kane's grip around her arm and heading down the corridor.

As soon as she had turned the corner, with Kane following behind a loud noise began to ring throughout the station. A siren, a call for everyone in Arkadia to gather.

\-----

The people of Arkadia rushed outside and looked around, all wondering why someone was calling a meeting. The sound of the sirens still blared and the people were all looking to the stage.

Emerging from the shadows appeared the threatening and slightly mad-looking chancellor. Pike walked in front of everyone dragging a long a figure in handcuffs and a bad over their head.

He pushed the figure onto their knees and turned out towards the crowd.

"I am the chancellor," he says, with a desperation and evil glisten in his eyes. He seems crazed, like a madman. "You have to obey me. Those who do not, will pay with their life."

He has everyone's attention, and the sight of everyone looking at him makes his twisted smile grow. His voice booms across the stage, "Today will be an example," as his voice grows he looks more insane, "Of what we do to traitors. You are all here to witness this execution, and from this day on all you will have the choice. Support me. Or die"

Among the crowd only a few people are nodding. Mostly guards and people from Farm Station. Most of the crowd however looks sad or angry. The delinquents had managed to convince a large majority of people to question Pike, and now Pike's own words were solidifying their doubts. The more he says and does, the more they realise he is the bad guy. He is the enemy. But looking at him standing up there, ruthless and controlling. There is no way to take him down without many of them being taken down too.

He holds out his gun displaying it the crowd, instilling more fear into the people. He smiles wickedly then walks to the figure and takes of the bag from their face.

"The legendary Wanheda," Pike says mockingly.

Gasps erupt from everyone in the crowd. Murmurs of dissent and protest. "Silence," his voice yells, "Anyone who goes against me will suffer the same fate."

Clarke's handcuffs dig into her hands as she kneels, head facing the ground. She had been drugged and now as the effects were wearing of she realised where she was. As strong as she tried to remain, her heart was racing and she could feel the fear and panic rising in her throat.

Pike raised his hand, holding the gun to her head.

A silence hushes over the crowd. Everyone stands still, scared that any sudden movements would cause Pike to pull the trigger.

A sick smile comes across his face, "Now that I've got your attention…" Pike continues his speech, listing the crimes of treason Clarke had committed and going on to explain the consequences.

While he is talking, Clarke looks out to the crowd. She doesn't know what she's looking for. Maybe her mother's face, a chance to see anyone she cares about, in these few moments before she dies. However, the last thing she remembered before being knocked out and drugged in the corridor, was Kane letting out all the grounder prisoners and the delinquents. She knew there was most likely no one left here that she loved.

Amongst the still of the crowd, Clarke's eyes flit to the strange looking figure moving in the crowd. Wearing a large coat with a hood, the figure moves closer to the stage. The movement is subtle but Clarke can't help but to be curious.

Clarke catches a glimpse of the hair and the face under the hood, and she forgets to breathe.

Lexa


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Enjoy :)

The next turn of events appeared to Clarke in slow-motion. She saw Lexa reach to something in her coat. She saw Pike's finger begin to squeeze the trigger, she saw the slow look of horror in the crowd's eyes as they watched Pike begin to pull the trigger, releasing the bullet that would end her life. She saw Lexa's hand curl around something on her waistband and it the quickest of moments she flicked her wrist sending a small metal object spinning towards to stage.

Everything was slowing down, she could hear the click of the trigger and the whoosh of the throwing star hurtling towards the stage. All at once, the gun fired and the star made its mark in its victim.

After hearing the gunshot, Clarke thought she must have been shot. But looking to her right she saw the bullet buried into the ground. As she looked up frantically she saw the blade had landed in Pike's right wrist, effectively causing him to miss the shot. He began howling in pain as blood dripped from his wrist. The blade had gone in deep enough so that he had lost all nerve function in his hand and lower arm.

As if a bear had been woken from hibernation, the crowd ended their silence and begun to erupt. Pike being weakened allowed the people the opportunity they needed to take him down. He was no longer a threat to their lives. Angry shouts began to rise out, and Clarke was blown away by the war-like cries coming from the crowd. They all began to mob Pike and quickly they all blocked her view and she couldn't see what was happening.

As Clarke quickly turned her eyes away from the scene unfolding, she scanned out to find Lexa amongst the crowd. She began to worry when she couldn't see her. The few guards still on team Pike, were likely to be looking for the one who threw the blade at Pike.

Before she could register what was going on, she was pulled harshly away from the stage and back into the shadows. She quickly took a breath, and felt her heart rate rise quickly. One hand was covering her mouth, muffling her yelps. As the arm slipped away from her mouth, Clarke felt the strong arms wrap around her waist. "Shhh." Clarke relaxed into her captor, recognising the voice and the embrace and the soft, sweet scent.

"Come on Clarke, we have to go now," Lexa whispered worriedly. They were hidden for the moment, but with the chaos unfolding around them, nowhere was safe.

Lexa went to grab her hand to direct Clarke but was met with the metal cuffs. "Yeah, these provide a bit of a problem," Clarke sighed, almost releasing a laugh.

Lexa just glared at her for a second before grabbing her dagger. She expertly wedged the blade into the cuffs and forced them to expand enough so that Clarke's hands could slip through.

Clarke looked at her impressed, "Nice" she said with a small smirk, then added more sincerely, "Thank you."

Lexa was able to take hold of her hand now and began to lead Clarke. "No, offense Lexa," Clarke laughed, "But I think I should be leading this one."

Lexa stopped and looked at her and quickly realised she didn't know where she was. She shook her head, "Oh. Of course, sorry. I didn't actually know where I was going."

Clarke smirked at her confession and was met with a small, sheepish smile creeping across Lexa's lips. Hands remaining entwined, Clarke lead Lexa behind the stage, through one of the back openings into the ark. She pulled her quickly down a few corridors, making two sharp turns before suddenly dragging her into the closet room she could find…

\-----

The crowd had been too powerful for Pike. The riot ended quickly with Kane clearing the crowd allowing him to grab Pike and put him in prison. Joining him in the prison were any loyal followers. This included Bellamy, Monty and Hannah. Kane knew he would have to deal with them soon, but for now his main priority was with the majority of people who were still outside waiting for news.

He walked out of the prison where he was met by Abby. Seeing him, she walks over with a worried look on her face, "Have you seen Clarke?"

"No." he replied, but quickly seeing the look an Abby's face he went on, "But Pike and all his followers are locked away. Through the mad rush I'm sure she just got lost. Trust me, if that girl is anything like her mother, then she is strong and she will be fine."

Abby felt touched by his words and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you," she said nodding. She was still going to have to find Clarke, but she had more important matters first.

"What are we going to Pike? With his followers?" Abby asked.

Kane sighed, "If we want to re-join the commander's coalition, then I suppose we have to let her decide their punishment."

"We can't just hand them all over to the grounders."

"I agree. But we have to give them something." He paused before continuing, "I suggest we give them Pike. They can do what they please with him, and we decide the punishment for everyone else."

Abby slowly took this down. Kane was expecting some resistance but just nodded, "That's a good idea."

"Are you sure?" Kane asked sceptically. Abby was the former chancellor; it was usually up to her what happened. He doubted she would be able to let that go.

Abby sighed, "I trust you Marcus. I trust you to make the right decisions for our people. That's why I offered you the pin." She cautiously brought a hand up to his cheek, "And I still believe you should be the chancellor."

Kane softened as Abby put her hand on his cheek, and he repeated his question, softer this time, "Are you sure?"

Looking clear into his eyes, she replied, "I can't be both a chancellor and a doctor. I want to be just a doctor."

"I told you a few days ago to have hope. And maybe I said that because I was scared, but now I can see it. A future on the ground. A future where we and the grounders are at peace. Maybe even work together and become one people." Abby had both hands cupping his face now. "And that's always been your vision.

"Skaikru en Trikru, Ogeda." Kane replied, repeating the words he had spoken before, a long time ago in the commander's tent before the alliance. So much had happened since then, but Kane still believed that survival would rely on making peace with the grounders and working together.

"Together," Abby whispered giving a small nod, repeating the word back in English. She pulled his face in closer, until her lips met his. They shared a soft kiss before she pulled away.

"Let's do this."

\-----

The people were all still gathered outside, and turned to watch as Abby and Kane walked onto the stage. Abby quickly scanned for Clarke but couldn't see her face on the crowd. She tried to push her worry down, she would address the people then she would find Clarke. Make sure she was safe.

"People of Arkadia. For too long we allowed one man's anger to lead us into war. But that war ends today! With Pike no longer in charge we finally have a chance for peace. The peace we all have been searching for since we arrived on the crowd."

His voice was loud and booming across the stage, reaching into the people before him. "The commander once promised us a chance at peace. A chance to be part of the grounder's coalition. Looking forward, I hope to become the 13th clan once more, and begin a new era of peace."

The crowd gave nods, and Kane continued on. "Pike's violence will be a thing of the past. Peace cannot be obtained through conflict and bloodshed." He paused before saying the next part. He knew there would be apprehension. "To help achieve this, I propose a prohibition of all firearms." There were some murmurs of dissent in the crowd but he continued on, "We are already running out of supplies. Once our already limited stores of bullets runs out we will have to rely on natural weapons anyway. We should learn not rely on guns if we want to survive."

Although many people in the crowd disagreed, they all knew Kane was right. Guns haven't solved anything, and once the ammunition ran out, they would be hopeless if they didn't learn to use grounder weapons.

Abby stepped forward now to ask the important question, "With Pike gone, we must all decide now on our new chancellor." Abby turned to look at Kane with a soft smile and then turned back to the people.

"I nominate Marcus Kane as future chancellor of Arkadia." Looking out the crowd, "Are there any other nominations?"

Surprisingly there was only silence so Abby went on, "People of Arkadia, raise your hands to elect Marcus Kane as your chancellor."

Slowly, but surely, the crowd began to raise their hands until every last one had 'voted'. It was such a relief to both Abby and Marcus to see such a unanimous decision.

Abby pulled out the chancellor pin in her pocket. She had made sure to retrieve it from Pike as soon as he was in prison. She pinned it on to his chest, he gave a small nod of his head toward his people and they all cheered. They could all feel the hope. The hope that maybe, just maybe this time they could finally have peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who reads this story, it means more than you know! Enjoy some clexa ;)

Kane walked into the prison room. He carefully approached the gate. In the cell, there were about 20 people, including Pike, Bellamy, Monty, Bryan, Hannah, and other farm station guards. He saw Bellamy give him a questioning glare, but walked over to where Pike was standing. He was still holding his weight as if he was still in charge, despite being locked up.

Pike glared at Kane before saying, "The grounders will betray you. They always will, it's just who they are." He sneers at Kane, "You will be the death of all our people."

Kane looked at him in disbelief. How was it that he could still be so delusional after all this time? "You almost were." He said, letting those few words sink in. Kane and most of Arkadia all agreed now that Pike was leading them down a road that only ends in war and death.

Pike just ignored him, "So what are you going to do? Hand us all over to the grounders? Let them decide the punishment?" He said with more sneer in his voice, "Let them rule over you?"

"No," Kane replied, "Actually we will decide the punishments. Well, for everyone except you. We're only going to hand over you."

Pike's tough exterior paled slightly. Grounders were not known to be in any way merciful.

Kane and Pike's chat was interrupted when a figure entered the room. Abby entered the prison room and walked over to Kane. He smiled when he saw her enter and walked over to meet her in the middle of the room.

"What are going to do with them?" she asked quietly, referring to Bellamy, Bryan and Miller sitting in one corner of the prison. "People won't want them punished. Most people just want them back."

"I agree," Kane assured her, "however we must consult with the commander. If she allows, then we will give them our own trial. As far as I can tell, Pike is the only one they require to pay for our crimes."

"Well then, I suppose we must find Lexa then."

Kane hesitated. She wasn't sure how Abby would react, "Actually Abby. Lexa is here in Arkadia."

Abby looked shocked, "What?! What is she doing here?" She couldn't think of anyway the made sense for the commander to be in Arkadia. Why would she risk such a thing? She knew the commander to be smart, and this certainly didn't seem to make sense.

"I think," Marcus paused carefully, "I think she was the one who saved Clarke,"

"Oh." Abby took a second to let it sink in. It made sense thinking about who would have the skill to aim a throwing star at Pike's wrist. "But why? Why would she risk so much to come here and save Clarke?"

"I don't know Abby but we should just be glad she came. We owe her Clarke's life."

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I suppose we do." She didn't like the idea of owing Lexa anything. She had never been Lexa's biggest fan, but she was grateful Lexa saved her daughter's life.

They walked out of the prison room back into a corridor.

"Is this really it? We hand Pike over and we have peace?" Abby was still unsure that Lexa and the grounders wouldn't want more punishment. Their people had massacred 300 of their warriors.

Kane didn't want to think about the idea of more conflict, more war. "I really hope so," he assured her, and her really did hope they finally had a chance for peace.

There was an awkward pause as they were walking, not knowing what to say next. Kane finally broke the silence, "So… About earlier?" he said with slight amusement in his voice, referring to their kiss shared only a few hours ago.

Abby blushed only slightly before not quite knowing what to say. She stopped and turned to him, pacing her hand on his arm. He filled the silence by leaning down and giving her a soft, quick kiss. They both smiled as they came out of it. Neither of them had to say anything, they both just knew that the feelings were mutual and that was enough.

"Time to find Clarke," Kane said. Abby gave him a small nod. She was sure she was safe; she just couldn't help but be worried about her daughter. Where was she?

\-----

Clarke quickly pulled Lexa in to the room and closed the door behind. Lexa began to open her mouth to speak, but Clarke immediately smashed her mouth onto hers, pushing Lexa up against the door. Lexa eased into the kiss, quickly matching Clarke's intensity. Clarke's hands trailed down Lexa's arms until they met her hands and they wrapped around each other. The two stood there, lips entwined, hands entwined, not leaving any distance between them.

Lexa was enjoying the kiss, but quickly came out of it with a look of concern. They both stood there, chests heaving, breathless, staring at each other. They could feel the weight of their emotions lying heavy in the air, but neither of them quite knew what to say.

"I didn't think you would come," Clarke finally whispered, her voice cutting the silence.

Lexa looked back at her and raised her hands to cup Clarke's face. "I didn't either," she responded in an equal whisper, pushing her forehead against Clarke's.

Clarke's breath hitched slightly, before prodding further, "Then why did you?"

Lexa moved slightly to allow more distance between them, while their hands remained together. "I-, " was all she was able to say at first. She felt her emotions swelling in her chest, threatening to bubble over and that scared her. She cleared her throat, and gained composure, "I knew Arkadia needed my help."

Clarke gave a small huff. Lexa was always being stubborn about having feelings. All she wanted was Lexa to be honest. "Is that all?" she said softly, trying to move closer.

"And," Lexa began to say, "And I didn't want to lose you." She said with much more honesty.

Clarke nodded faintly and said lightly, "And you didn't. Look at me, I'm fine."

Lexa tried not to get angry but she still couldn't quite control her feelings which she could feel now rising stronger in her chest. When she was alone with Clarke, nothing could stop her from feeling everything. "You can't do that to me again, Clarke" she said shakily. She hated being so vulnerable. "When I heard they were going to kill you I-," Lexa sucked in her breath and tried to hold back tears. She couldn't look at Clarke…

"Look at me Lexa. I'm right here," she replied with warmth. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and placed it over her heart, connecting the two. "Feel that? My heart is beating. I am alive." Lexa still looked scared so Clarke repeated herself pressing Lexa's hand firmer against her heart, "I'm alive."

Lexa raised her hand from Clarke's chest and lifted it to her neck before pulling her in slowly. Their lips met softly, much more soft than their earlier kiss. Clarke returned the gentle kiss but felt a small splash on her cheek, and broke away to look at Lexa. She was crying and looked more vulnerable than ever.

It pained her to see Lexa this way. She was only just beginning to see the Lexa underneath the commander, and was surprised to see her filled with so much emotion. She felt so honoured to be able to see her this way, as she knew no one else would ever get to.

She didn't feel like kissing anymore, so she wrapped her arms around her. Lexa was surprised to find Clarke hugging her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her in a such a way. Usually she would hate herself for showing so much weakness but right now all she could care about was the girl in front of her. She was alive, she wasn't dead. She was right here.

After tensing up at first, Lexa relaxed and just allowed herself to be comforted by Clarke's arms. The girls stood in that embrace for a while, soaking in each other's warmth and presence. Clarke softly muttered against Lexa's shoulder, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

Lexa replied in an even softer voice, "Thank you for saving mine."

Clarke released from the embrace just enough to see Lexa's face, and questioned her with a look.

Lexa explained, "You have saved my life by showing me there is more than just being commander, more than just surviving."

Clarke grinned at the memory. Lexa returned the grin. Both girls were now thinking about the last time Clarke said it and before they knew it their lips found each other again. Everything about the kiss felt so right. Clarke never wanted to leave this moment. She wished her and Lexa could be alone forever. But that would never be the case for them. Clarke broke away from the tender kiss after several minutes.

Lexa could sense Clarke's mind thinking about something. "What do you want to do now?" she asked.

Clarke wasn't sure of what was going on outside, what was happing with Pike, or any of her people. It didn't even bother her though. All she was sure of was what was right in front of her, the woman in front of her.

"I want to go home, Lexa," she breathed looking right into her eyes.

Lexa's mouth twitched into a grin which made Clarke's heart flutter. It was so rare to see her smile. "So Polis is home now, Clarke?" she questioned light-heartedly.

Clarke let a little laugh and returned Lexa's smile. She laid a soft kiss on Lexa's lips before pulling away and answering. "You are my home," she whispered as she returned her lips to Lexa's. This was her home now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading. Enjoy!

Clarke knew they couldn't stay here forever. They would have to leave the comfort of the privacy they found in this room eventually. They had spent the past hour just soaking in each other's presence, appreciating the rare time they had to be alone.

"We have to go now," Lexa mumbled across Clarke's lips, as she lent in for another kiss.

Clarke sunk into the kiss for a moment before slightly parting, "I know, Lexa, I know."

Lexa moved her hands to the side of Clarke's face, "It's all going to be okay. No matter what, we'll work it out," she whispered reassuringly.

"I hope so," said Clarke, not fully believing her. When in her life had things just worked out right?

Lexa sensed Clarke's hesitation and lent in closer, "We'll back in Polis before you know it, Clarke. Then life can go back to normal."

Clarke gave a small nod, she wasn't quite sure what normal was, not anymore. Her life had been all kinds of crazy, and there was never something constant. But looking at Lexa now, she thought, she hoped, that maybe just maybe she could have a chance at 'normal'. Maybe she had found something constant in Lexa. And that hope was enough to bring a small smile to her mouth.

She snuck a quick kiss to Lexa one last time before grabbing her hand and opening the door, pushing them both back into the real world.

\-----

Lexa and Clarke reluctantly left the room, and walked down the first corridor. Clarke was apprehensive. She still didn't know for sure what had happened in Arkadia. She was pretty sure Pike had been overturned, but as for who was in charge, she could only hope it was her mother or Kane. She reached the end of the corridor and pulled Lexa behind her, as if to conceal her. She began to look quickly around the corner to see if there were any threats when she heard an annoyed grunt behind her.

"You don't have to protect me Clarke, I am more than capable of defending both of us." She lightly pushed Clarke's arm away and walked quickly round the corner. She was the commander, and just because these were Clarke's people didn't mean she was going to hide behind anyone, including Clarke.

Clarke was worried for a second before quickly catching up to Lexa, "Fine then," she huffed. Thankfully there wasn't anyone there, but they heard footsteps approaching as two figures began to appear at the other end of the corridor. Without thinking, Clarke instinctively tried to pull Lexa behind her again and was met with a growl from Lexa. Clarke glared back at Lexa, and was met with a glare much like her own. She quickly broke the tense moment, realising it was silly to be annoyed at such a small thing. She gave Lexa a reassuring smile before looking back at the two people.

Abby and Kane appeared out of the shadows, and Clarke sighed in relief. Maybe everything had worked itself out. They were busy discussing something the girls couldn't hear, but it wasn't long before they looked up and noticed Lexa and Clarke. Kane nodded to Lexa, and was met with a small nod, both not surprised at the other's presence. Abby hardly even saw Lexa as she ran straight for Clarke and embraced her fully.

Clarke could barely get a word out before her mother come crashing into her. She hugged her mother back quickly before pulling away, "I'm fine mom, look at me."

"I was so worried, I thought I was going to lose you." Abby rushed her hands across Clarke's cheeks, clearly relieved that Clarke was here, that Pike hadn't hurt her.

"You didn't mom. Trust me, I'm fine," she said, trying as hard as she could to reassure her mother.

"When I saw him pull the gun on you, I-," she began to choke up a little, "I can't lose you too, Clarke."

Clarke felt a pain in her chest as she thought of her dad, remembering his death. She didn't say anything, just brought her mom back into her arms, and held her close.

Kane didn't want to interrupt the moment, but he knew there were bigger problems to address. There was still so much to discuss, and he was grateful Lexa was there so they could negotiate future plans.

"Commander, now that Pike is no longer leading, what will happen to us?"

"You will not be the 13th clan," she said, not giving anything away on her face.

Clarke's eyes shot up at Lexa, who was as stoic as she always was when she acting as commander. Clarke thought that Lexa's plan was to reinitiate them into coalition. She let Lexa continue.

"At least, not immediately. For now, I will lift the blockade and give you a truce. Enough time to work yourselves out then a few weeks from now we can reconvene back in Polis. If Skaikru has worked out its problems and is willing to agree to my new terms, only then you will be initiated back into my coalition." She said confidently, and with a slight bitter tone. Her feelings for Clarke did in no way change her feelings about Skaikru. The people who killed hundreds of her warriors, and had caused more problems than their worth.

Clarke wanted to protest, she wanted her people to be under the protection of the coalition right away, but she understood Lexa's decision. She would do the same thing. It wouldn't be smart to jump back in with people you can't yet trust. The grounders wouldn't support Lexa, and Clarke feared for her safety. As much as her people loved their commander, Clarke had seen their reaction to blood must not have blood, and was worried for Lexa's safety.

While Clarke agreed and Kane began to nod in agreement as well, Abby wasn't having any of it.

'No," Abby tried to protest, "We have done what you asked, we've turned on our own people! A simple truce won't stop your people from attacking us. They won't listen to you, they are all too full of vengeance," she spat out, not hiding her disdain for the grounders.

Lexa's eyes darkened at the woman. It sometimes amazed her that she was Clarke's mother, she wasn't anywhere near as accepting as Clarke or even Kane. Her relation to Clarke wouldn't stop her from defying her title, her honour, her decisions. Her eyes turned to steel as she looked at Abby.

"I am the commander. My people always obey me. They listen to me," she almost yelled, her voice raised. "As should you," she added coldly, sending a shiver down Abby's spine. Clarke brought her hand up to Lexa's shoulder and gave her a warning glance. She didn't like Lexa yelling at her mom, even if she did deserve it. But Lexa just shook her hand off and remained staring at Abby. She wouldn't have anyone question her decisions.

Abby didn't take her eyes of the commander. She took a deep breath before responding, "Of course, commander," she said with a small nod.

Lexa's eyes immediately softened. "Good, then I will see you both in Polis in a few weeks," she said to both Abby and Kane.

"And what about Pike?"

Lexa already knew what she was going to do. She looked around before speaking quietly, "I am not supposed to be here, I will go back to my people, then you will deliver him to me formally at your front gates. Clear?"

"Yes, Commander," Kane nodded. He asked the next question tentatively, he wasn't sure what she was going to say. "And what about the other Skaikru traitors. Including Bellamy. What will you do with them?"

Lexa sucked in a deep breath. While they were all enemies of Trigedakru, she knew Pike was the main cause, and the only one her people needed for justice. But she wouldn't let the others off without punishment.

"They are your prisoners now. It is your choice of punishment." She phrased it more like a challenge. She wanted to know if they would find a punishment her people would accept.

"But one thing is clear. They must be punished. You cannot let them walk free just because you control their fate and not me. Although led by Pike, they still must own up to their actions against my people," Clarke always found it eerie to hear her speak in her commander tone. It was so different to the soft voice she got to hear. But right now there was no softness, the commander was regal, powerful, and still left Clarke breathless.

"But I trust you, Marcus, to honour our truce and follow through accordingly." If he didn't, she would have to take all the skaikru traitors to suffer the same fate as Pike. And she knew Clarke wouldn't want that.

"I will honour the truce, commander," he assured her, "and thank you for your generosity,"

Lexa was taken back slightly, she wasn't used to being called generous. But she trusted Kane, that he and Abby would be able to sort out Arkadia. She knew she could leave noe, and trust them to hand over Pike. She trusted that they would meet her in Polis in a few weeks and agree to her terms. 'Then,' she thought, 'then we may finally have a chance at peace.'

It was time now for Lexa to leave. The four of them walked to the secret hatch to escort Lexa out safely. The only reason they were using this exit, was to ensure Lexa wouldn't be seen by her people. Kane opened up the door and gestured for her to enter. She climbed up and quickly looked from Clarke to Abby and Kane, then back to Clarke.

"We will meet again, Clarke," she said confidently, wanting to show some physical gesture, but instead turning around and leaving Arkadia.

Clarke hated seeing her go, when they had just been reunited. But she knew it wasn't going to be for long, only a day at most she hoped.

\-----

Lexa would never want to admit to being afraid of anything. But crawling out of Arkadia, she realised that maybe she was afraid of something. She was claustrophobic. Having lived her whole life on the ground, out in the forest or in Polis, she found the small metal walls constricting. She pushed through and kept going until she saw the light and her breathing could go back to normal.

She slipped outside and was careful to make sure no one saw her. Making quick ground, she hurriedly made it back the camp. She slipped into her tent, hoping it to be alone. Thankfully, no one in camp had noticed the commander's brief disappearance except for the warrior sitting in Lexa's tent, waiting for her return. Indra.

Lexa would never let anyone be superior to her, but just looking at Indra, she felt all of sudden guilty, like a child about to be scolded.

Indra stood as Lexa entered the tent and gave her a cold glare. She hissed to Lexa, "Yu laik branwada"

Lexa tilted her chin up and glared at Indra. She was in no place to go calling her a fool. Her eyes bore into Indra until she quickly apologised. Indra's demeanour changed from angry to relieved. "My apologies Heda," she gave a respectful nod, "I'm glad you're not dead," she added, with just the slightest hint of care.

Lexa doesn't go to say anything, just gives a small nod back. She was glad to be alive too.

She left her tent and after a few quick conversations with generals from different clans, Lexa was ready to retrieve Pike. Lexa walked up to the gates with her guards and warriors behind her. This made many people in Arkadia nervous, but Kane assured them the commander only wants peace.

Pike's hands were handcuffed behind him while he had a gag in his mouth. He was brought forward as the gates opened. Lexa held her steely gaze, but gave a nod to Kane, before the Skaikru guards handed Pike over to the Trikru ones. The transfer was quick and easy, and the gates closed. It was now up to the grounders what they were going to do with Pike. Well, it was up to Lexa.

And for the death of 300 of her warriors, who she sent to protect Arkadia. For the attempt at wiping out an entire village of innocents, Lexa had only one thought…

Jus drein, Jus daun


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The poor horses were very confused."

There was a relative sense of peace in Arkadia. Despite the grounders still camped outside the gates, handing Pike over has given people a chance to breath. Kane was sitting on the patrol platform overlooking Arkadia. He was proud of what was happening. It was night when they handed Pike over, and while many people in Arkadia had gone to bed, a few remained awake to help him sort things out. People were working on the agriculture plots, cleaning up, counting supplies, looking at people's injuries, distributing clothes and resources.

As much as Kane hated violence, the people turning on Pike had given them a new sense of loyalty to each other. He was proud to see everyone working together.

He looked at the horizon and the saw the sun begin to rise. He hadn't slept all night, but he was as awake as ever. They had lots to do today. He had sent a message to Indra explaining where they could find Octavia, Lincoln and the grounders and delinquents.

As more light began to fill the land, he saw from the viewing platform a group of people coming towards the gates. He climbed down the ladder and made his way to the gates and opened them up. Relief washed over him as he was greeted by Octavia and Lincoln.

"Is this all of you? You all made it out safely?" Kane asked quickly.

"The grounders have been returned to their people, but yes we all made it," Octavia replied. Kane sighed in relief. Everything was working out so nicely.

"Is it true, Pike has been handed over and you are the chancellor," Lincoln said with sceptical hope in his voice. When Indra had told them on the walk to Arkadia, he almost couldn't believe it. Last thing they knew was that they had to leave Arkadia or die.

Kane assured him that everything was fine, and a wave of relief washed over Lincoln, as well as Octavia and all the delinquents.

Harper, Miller and the other delinquents were quickly assigned their jobs for the day. Arkadia had a lot of work to do in the next few weeks before the ceremony in Polis.

After brief reunions, the sky people got to work. It would take time, but things were going to get better. Things were already getting better. There was hope.

\-----

Pike was being held in a temporary prison in the grounder camp. He was under strict guard, not that they were needed, he was in no condition to try and escape.

"What are you going to do with him?" Indra asked Lexa.

Lexa knew what she was really asking. Would he be executed or banished?

"Blood must not have blood," Lexa said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Heda-," Indra began, but Lexa cut her off.

"Indra, I will not let him go unpunished," she said fiercely. She honestly didn't know what to do, she believed he deserved to die, and well, he did. But she also knew killing him would only show her people that blood must have blood, is still the way of their people. She wished Clarke were here. Perhaps, she could give her advice. But she wasn't. She had to make this choice alone, and soon.

"So what will you do, Heda?" Indra questioned.

A steely glint came across Lexa's eyes. What she had decided, was perhaps worse than death. But it was justified, and didn't involve death.

"300 cuts, he will face 300 cuts for those lost in the massacre," she began, "and then, in whatever state he is in, he will be banished."

Indra was stunned for a second, but held her tongue and nodded. The punishment was cruel, and she had not believed Lexa would agree to it, but it was certainly deserved.

Lexa saw Indra's nod and relaxed slightly. She was always worried about how her people would see her decisions, especially now as she tries to change age-old traditions. But maybe, hopefully, they will accept this. Maybe they will accept 'Jus nou drein, Jus daun.' Maybe the will accept peace.

\-----

Everything had been planned. The ceremony was set to begin in an hour, sky people and grounders joined to witness Pike's punishment. Lexa hoped her people would accept her punishment of Pike, and she also hoped the sky people would accept it too.

The sun was starting to set, leaving the land glowing in orange light. Many flame torches had been placed around the camp. There was a central post, one which would soon host Pike.

The sky people eventually came out, those who wanted to anyway. Lexa wasn't going to force them to watch something if they did not want too. She knew the 300 cuts would be too much for some sky people who hadn't grown up surrounded by torture. Lexa quickly envied them for still having some innocence. A part of them that couldn't stomach violence. But the envy quickly went away as she reminded herself that she is heda. She has only known pain and violence. That is just who she is.

Out of all the grounders at the blockade, only the Trikru remained. Families of those who had lost their warriors in the massacre. Most of them were out for blood. Lexa hoped they would feel Pike's punishment would be enough.

Trikru and Skaikru gathered round as Lexa took her place on a small raised platform, so that everyone could see her. She quickly gazed the crowd for Clarke, and found her standing next to her mother and Kane.

"Welcome Skaikru. We are to witness the punishment if Charles Pike kom Skaikru. Murderer to Trikru and traitor to Skaikru." Her voice was strong and cold, echoing out into the fast-approaching night sky.

"Jus nou drein, Jus daun," She began to say, but it was met with angry mutters from the Trikru. "Silence," her voice boomed out. Despite their mutterings, they knew better than to speak over her now. "Blood must not have blood," she began again, this time going on to explain, "doesn't mean that murder has no consequence. Blood must not have blood doesn't meet we won't get justice. It means not wiping out an entire clan for the actions of a few! It means punishing only those who are guilty!" Her voice rang out. She hoped her people could see that this new policy still demands justice.

Her voice went from passionate to steel cold quickly, "Pike will answer for his actions. For organising and executing the massacre of 300 trikru warriors. He will be given 300 cuts, from the hands of those he has hurt."

She saw a mixture of responses on people's faces. Some shocked, some angry, but mostly she saw people nodding, agreeing with her.

After giving a small nod to guards a few metres away from her, they quickly brought out Pike and tied him up to the central post, so that everyone could watch.

There was a ceremonial dagger to be used for his punishment. Lexa was to make the first cut. She moved off her platform, and took out the dagger while walking towards Pike.

Despite all the wrongs he had done, she still found it hard to cut into his flesh. Maybe she was changing, maybe she was getting back some of her innocence. But she couldn't think about that now.

She looked out to the crowd one last time, "For those we've lost," she said before drawing the dagger against Pike's forearm. He hissed at her, and held back a moan of pain. Maybe Lexa was expecting him to have fear in his eyes. Maybe even look sorry or guilty, but the eyes looking back at her were those of a madman. A blood-thirsty maniac who would kill again if he had the chance.

She passed the dagger onto a young Trikru woman who had lost her brother. She took the dagger and placed the next cut onto him, this time on his stomach.

The dagger was passed down onto more and more Trikru and with each cut, Pike's groans became louder.

She could see some of the Skaikru having to turn away, and grimacing at the sight. But she knew it had to be done. He deserved this.

The ceremony took almost 2 hours, with a few Trikru teasingly drawing out their individual punishment for those they had lost.

By the time the last cut had been given, Pike was extremely weak. He could hardly keep the strength to hold himself up. But he was alive, and perhaps that was what people preferred so that he would have to endure the pain for longer.

Lexa was once again on her platform, speaking out to the crowd. "Charles Pike has been punished with 300 cuts, for the lives he took in the massacre. His blood has answered for theirs."

Some may think that all of the skaikru involved in the massacre should be punished in the same way as Pike, but Lexa hoped that this offering would be enough. Pike was the leader who caused it to happen, it was his idea and his plan.

"Pike is banished from my life," her voice was clear and strong, "He will live, but he will live with constant pain and with scars that will never heal, to remind him of those he murdered, and the pain he has caused."

Maybe she was again expecting dissent, but surprisingly her people mostly agreed. This was a fair punishment, having to live with extreme pain. And she hoped that would be enough to get them to agree on 'blood must not have blood'.

The guards took a very limp, weak Pike off the post and began to carry him away from Arkadia. He was to be taken to outside Trikru borders, from which he wouldn't know where he was or how to return. She hoped this would be the last they see of him.

After he was taken away, people began to file back into their respective camps. It was fully dark now, only the flame torches keeping the area lit. The sky people went back to Arkadia, and the Trikru back to their grounder tents.

Lexa remained in the area where the ceremony took place, sitting on her little platform. She thought she was alone until a blonde figure came up next to her and sat beside her.

"Hey," Clarke said, gently resting her hand on Lexa's thigh.

"Hey," Lexa returned, sounding exhausted.

Clarke could tell Lexa wasn't feeling well. She didn't know how to help and wished she could take away some of Lexa's burdens. But she knew they were only the commander's to bear.

She absentmindedly ran her hand up and down Lexa's thigh, attempting to be soothing. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and sighed into her. "You did the right thing," Clarke mumbled into her shoulder. It wasn't much, but she hoped Lexa would find some comfort in it.

Lexa sighed deeply, and let herself be comforted by Clarke. She was grateful for the darkness, and the fact they were alone. She was able to sink into Clarke and just breathe for a moment.

"I hope so," she whispered. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's back, pulling her closer. They remained like that, with Clarke resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, both just soaking in each other's presence, being comforted by the other's warmth.

After the ceremony, the grounders had retreated back to their camp and began preparing to leave. The tents were being dismantled and everything was being packed, ready to return either back to their respective villages or to Polis.

The noise of the grounders moving around and packing things brought Clarke and Lexa back to reality. Clarke realised they hadn't really talked about what was going to happen with them now.

"You're going back to Polis," she said as a statement, though asking for an answer.

Lexa had thought about this too. What was going to happen with them now? "You can come back with me," she said, hopeful.

"I want to, Lexa. But don't I need a reason?" she asked. Since Skaikru wasn't the 13th clan yet, it wouldn't make sense for her to go back to Polis and she didn't want to give the grounders anymore reason to dislike the sky people.

"Am I not enough?" Lexa said slightly teasingly.

Clarke smiled at her, "You know what I mean, I can't just go there without a reason."

Lexa sighed, Clarke did have a point. "I have no doubt Kane and your mother will pull though, mend things in Arkadia and then your people will re-join my coalition. And I will need an ambassador in Polis." This could work, "Would you still want to be an ambassador?" she asked Clarke.

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled softly, "Yeah. Yeah, I would." Clarke had enjoyed being an ambassador, she felt like she was helping her people, while not having to interact with them every day. She added, "And that means I can leave with you for Polis?"

Lexa returned her smile, "Yes, you can leave with me for Polis."

Clarke continued smiling as she pressed her lips to Lexa's. She broke out of the kiss and whispered against her lips, "Time to go home."

\-----

Clarke had arranged with Lexa when they were leaving before returning to Arkadia. She hoped that one day there wouldn't be this divide. The skaikru and trikru not interacting, living separately. She hoped one day they would truly manage to live together. She knew it was possible because of Octavia and Lincoln. Her and Lexa. They had proved that maybe we're not so different after all.

She knew as ambassador she wouldn't be needed in Polis until after they were reinitiated into the coalition. However, Clarke was impatient, and Lexa had said she could make arrangements for Clarke to arrive early. No way was she going to stay in Arkadia for any longer than necessary. She had already decided to leave and no one was going to stop her.

She didn't have much stuff to pack, as such, only what she brought when she came back here. She had quickly said goodbye to Lincoln, Octavia and the other delinquents. She had hoped to say goodbye to Raven, but she proved difficult to find, and Clarke was ready to leave. With this new peace, she knew she would be able to come back in a few weeks and see her then. She quickly retrieved her belongings and headed towards the gate, towards the grounders, towards Lexa.

"Clarke, wait!" A voice reached out to her.

She turned around to see her mother.

"You don't have to go. Not yet, at least," she pleaded, "Please."

Clarke sighed, she just wanted to go to Lexa. After everything that had happened, there was only one person who she knew would make her feel better, comfort her.

"They're leaving soon. I don't want to be late."

Abby wanted to argue, she didn't understand why Clarke wanted to leave now. Arkadia was improving, why wouldn't she want to stay? She tried to come up with a compromise. "At least let me give you a check-up before you leave."

Clarke knew there was no way her mom would let her leave without checking her injuries. She hadn't really thought about it, but now that she did she realised there were a lot of scars and bruises over her body. Pike had been anything but gentle to her.

She resignedly sighed then trudged over to follow her mom into the medical bay. "Not too long, okay?"

Her mom guided her inside and gave her a soft smile, "Not too long, I promise."

\-----

"Well, there are no permanent injuries, just some bruises and cuts that will heal quickly," Abby told Clarke, after she had finished examining her.

"So I'm ready to ride?" Clarke had been waiting to leave for Polis as soon as she could. There wasn't anything left for her in Arkadia, but her mom needed to make sure she was okay. She granted her mom this after everything.

Abby didn't want Clarke to leave. She had just got her daughter back, almost watched her die, and now she was leaving again. She didn't know what she could say but she had to try. Try and convince her to stay.

"Clarke," Abby said reaching out to her daughter, "You don't have to go back. You don't owe anything to your people. You know that, right?"

Clarke gave small smile and nodded, "I know mom, I know I don't. But this isn't about my people. I want to go back," she emphasised the want.

Abby gave her daughter a questioning look, then drew away from her to study her face. She was putting everything together, and sighed in realisation, "Lexa."

Clarke didn't say anything, just gave a small nod meeting her mother's eyes.

Abby wasn't sure how she felt about Lexa. But she saw how strong and happy Clarke seemed, and knew it was best to let her do what she wanted. She attempted a smile before saying sadly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mom," she said softly, "but you know, you can come visit at any time." Abby nodded. She embraced her mom in a big hug before turning around and leaving the room.

Clarke walked out of the Ark, and out the gates of Arkadia. She was met by Lexa who was holding two horses, one for each of them.

As usual, they were aware of their surroundings so kept their distance. "Hello, Clarke."

"Hello, Lexa," Clarke replied, with a slight tease in her voice.

Lexa had to keep from smirking, "You ready for the ride back to Polis?"

"I'm ready to go home," Clarke assured her. Lexa nodded, and helped Clarke on to the horse, ignoring the flush she saw on Clarke's cheeks as her hands tightly gripped her hips and helped her up.

Lexa elegantly propelled herself onto her horse, and turned to face Clarke with a small smirk. "You'll get the hang of it one day."

Clarke glared at her for a moment but quickly smiled and let out a small laugh. Waving goodbye to her mother she turned the horse around and began to follow Lexa into the woods.

Other warriors and guards were riding with them, but gave them respectful distance so they could talk without being overheard.

"What will we do back in Polis?" Clarke asked Lexa, looking over at her while trotting side by side.

"I will have many meetings to attend to. Lots of arrangements to make," Lexa sighed. Sometimes being commander completely exhausted her, and the next few days would be no exception. "I will be busy, Clarke."

Clarke let out a small breath, she figured this would be the case. "But," Lexa quickly added, "After the first few days, things should settle down. Then maybe we can just," Lexa sighed, she wanted to just be with Clarke. "Maybe we can just, um, spend a day together," she said nervously, "Just you and me."

Clarke looked at Lexa with a big grin, "Yeah. That sounds nice." And to Clarke it certainly did seem nice. A whole day where they could just forget about their people and spend some time together. It is what Clarke craved more than anything; being alone with Lexa.

Lexa returned her smile. It made her heart swell to think that she could make Clarke smile like that. Clarke was thinking about the first few days though, she would still try and get some alone time with her. It would drive her crazy, otherwise.

"Your meetings are just during the day?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa gave a small nod, "Yes, Clarke. We do not plan meetings at night."

Clarke just smirked and dropped the topic. Lexa looked at her suspiciously, "What, Clarke?"

"Oh nothing, Lexa," Clarke teased.

"Clarke, tell me," Lexa urged, she hated when people held things back.

Clarke still kept her lips shut, which make Lexa frustrated. She moved her horse closer to Clarke's, reached out her hand and playfully shoved her.

Clarke couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a very long time, she felt happy. She felt free. Here she was, her people were safe, and she was looking at the girl she loved. She playfully shoved Lexa back, with a soft laugh.

The poor horses were very confused.

Lexa's heart soared at hearing Clarke's laugh. She enjoyed this lightness too, and decided to continue the moment. "There's no way you can win, Clarke." She said, a determined glint in her eyes.

Lexa reached out to Clarke again and began tickling her all over her body. Clarke started shrieking almost pleading with Lexa to stop, laughing so much her body ached. Lexa obviously had more experience riding a horse and was able to tickle Clarke while riding, however Clarke didn't have the same grace.

As she was laughing she completely lost control of her horse and began to lose balance. She started sliding of the horse, almost falling into Lexa's horse. She squealed as she mumbled, "Help!"

Lexa rolled her eyes while chuckling as she quickly grabbed Clarke's arm and yanked her onto her own horse.

Clarke was surprised at Lexa's strength. She had managed to pull her up onto her own horse in one swift movement. Clarke was now sitting in front of Lexa, her back to Lexa's chest. The position was slightly uncomfortable for Clarke but she smiled gratefully at Lexa anyway. Lexa leaned over quickly and reigned in Clarkes' horse. Thankfully, the horse was well trained and would stay beside them the rest of the way.

Clarke squinted at Lexa, and began in a teasing tone "This was your plan all along, letting me fall. You just wanted me even closer."

"It was not my intention Clarke, I swear," she said honestly before adding lightly, "But, it is an added bonus." She brought her lips to Clarke's shoulder and wrapped her arms tight around Clarke's waist.

Clarke leaned in to the kiss, appreciating the warmth of Lexa's lips, before shifting to turn her face to Lexa's. She gave her a quick, tender kiss on the lips before turning around again. Lexa just snuggled her again, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke felt a warmth spread through her body, simply at being held by Lexa. She was happy.

\-----

"Lexa," Clarke asked breaking the silence after a few hours of riding.

Clarke was greeted with a slurred, "Mmm," from Lexa who was quite sleepy from their long ride.

She continued on anyway, wanting to get out her thoughts that she had been turning over for the last few hours.

"Maybe someday… that seems like it might just be possible now," she said cautiously, she wanted to honestly believe that they owed nothing more to their people and could be together. Obviously there was still some work to do it Polis, but after the skaikru re-join the coalition, there would be peace. Real peace, for the first time in what felt like forever.

Lexa was more alert now and gave her a wide grin, nothing made her happier than the thought of being with Clarke forever. She smiled as she almost whispered on her breath, "It might just."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff :)

It was night by the time they arrived back at Polis, the tower getting closer and closer. As soon as Lexa saw the entrance, she gently shook Clarke awake. She softly moved her hair to one shoulder so she could kiss Clarke's shoulder.

"Time to wake up, Clarke," she mumbled into her ear. Lexa was met with some grumbles as Clarke began to wake up. She hadn't meant to sleep but found it all too easy when being held in Lexa's arms, letting the horse's steady trot lull her into sleep.

Although it was awkward to do so, Lexa helped Clarke back onto her own horse. It would look strange to ride into Polis on one horse, with an empty horse beside them. Once Clarke was settled back onto her own horse, they trotted past the main gates and into the city.

Lexa was glad it was night, there were not as many people awake. Often, when she came to Polis, she was met with large crowds of people. She knew the people of Polis would want to hear about the blockade, but they had plenty of time for that tomorrow. Tonight she was focused on settling her and Clarke back into Polis, and making sure Clarke got some rest.

The guards met Lexa and guided the horses to the stable, before being chaperoned into the tower. Although the streets were much less busy, there will still a few people awake who noticed the commander's presence. After quickly greeting them, she made sure she and Clarke made it swiftly inside. Once they were inside the tower, Lexa told the guards to leave. She didn't need them to escort her up the elevator.

Clarke and Lexa stepped into the elevator, the doors shut, and they were met with the familiar mechanical noises.

"Remember the last time we-," Clarke began to say, but Lexa had already closed the distance between them and stopped Clarke's words with her lips.

After a hungry, but brief kiss she pulled away, "Of course I remember," she said looking at Clarke now with such a soft expression that surprised Clarke.

Clarke noticed how different she was in Polis. More relaxed and… free. Clarke realised that maybe that's how she felt about Polis too. Just being back here made her feel more safe, more relaxed.

"You tried to stop me from leaving," Clarke said, remembering back to that day. While it was only about a week ago, Clarke felt like it was a lifetime.

"I should've tried harder," Lexa said, again in her soft voice.

"Look at me Lexa. It is not your fault what almost happened to me," Clarke tried to assure her, "I'm right here."

"I know, Clarke," she nodded subtly, bringing her hand to Clarke's cheek, "I just hope you don't ever have to leave again."

"Me too, Lexa. More than anything." Clarke replied, leaning into Lexa's hand.

She pulled Lexa in, gently wrapping her hands around Lexa's waist. Lexa dropped her hand to grip Clarke's arm as their bodies moved closer, leaving almost no room between them. Clarke leant in slightly and met Lexa's lips, soft and slow. They were back in Polis now, they had no need to rush.

The elevator reached the top floor, and Clarke and Lexa broke away from their kiss. Lexa began to walk towards her room, but Clarke stopped in the hallway.

Lexa turned around to face her, "What's wrong Clarke?"

Clarke didn't quite know what to say, or more how to say it. It seemed silly, but she wasn't really sure, now that they were back in Polis, where her and Lexa stood. She stopped in the hallway because she didn't know where to go. Was she going to go back to her room, and sleep in Lexa's?

I mean, she had slept with Lexa in Lexa's room, yet actually staying there overnight was a big step. But after how close they had become, and after everything in Arkadia, Clarke didn't want to be apart from her.

"I was, uh-," she started to say, "I was wondering where I was sleeping tonight."

Lexa looked at Clarke, realising she hadn't thought about it either. After everything that happened, would they share a room? It was a small gesture, but it seemed to mean a lot, whatever they chose.

"Well, Clarke. That's up to you. Do you want to stay with me tonight?" She phrased it so it didn't seem like she was asking her to move in to her room permanently or anything. Just if she wanted to stay with her for the night.

Clarke changed her expression to a soft smile. Lexa's question eased her worries, at least for now. Yes, she wanted to stay with Lexa tonight. Would she make a permanent residence in Lexa's room? She wasn't sure, but knew she didn't have to decide yet.

Instead of answering her, Clarke walked towards Lexa, grabbed her hand and led her into Lexa's bedroom. She shut the door behind them, before quickly finding Lexa's lips. It felt so good to be home.

Lexa kissed Clarke back, gently guiding her to the bed until she heard Clarke gasp slightly as she hit the end of the bed. Clarke sat down on the bed, looking up at Lexa while their hands were entwined. It was the same position they had been in a week ago, only this time Clarke was sitting down looking up at Lexa.

Even in the candle light, Lexa could see the cuts and bruises over Clarke's body as well as the dark bags in her eyes and she decided that rest was most important right now. She gave Clarke a quick kiss, before muttering "I'll be back," and leaving the room.

Clarke was left a little stunned. Lexa was kissing her, and then she seemed to suddenly change her demeanour and walk out the room. Clarke's worries quickly subsided as Lexa walked back in the room, holding a small bucket.

She placed the bucket at the foot of the bed, next to Clarke. She knelt on her knees in front of Clarke as she carefully grabbed the hem of Clarke's shirt. "Is this okay?" she asked Clarke.

Clarke wasn't quite sure where Lexa was going with this, but she gave her a small nod, feeling no embarrassment at showing flesh. Lexa gently lifted the shirt over Clarke's head and tossed it aside. She dipped a hand into the bucket and pulled out a cloth. She quickly squeezed it, letting the excess warm water ring out.

Lexa looked up at awe at Clarke, while Clarke looked down at Lexa almost in disbelief. Here was the commander of the 12 clans, kneeling in front of her, tending to her wounds. She knew she was the only person Lexa would ever kneel before.

Lexa grabbed the cloth and gentle let it glide over Clarke's chest, shoulders, arms. She was slow, and careful, taking the time to wash off the dirt and blood. She rinsed the cloth in the bucket before ringing it out again.

Clarke shifted her position, more sideways to allow Lexa to sit next to her on the bed. Lexa now focused on her back. Gently rubbing the warm cloth in circle, removing the blood, removing the traces of pain. She was met with small moans from Clarke, who was appreciating both being cleaned, and the gentle massage of the cloth.

Lexa noticed the large scar on Clarke's upper back, near her left shoulder. She put the cloth back into the bucket before leaning towards Clarke's back and pressing her lips against the scar. This was met with a large shudder from Clarke.

"Tell me about this," Lexa whispered into Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke shifted so she was facing Lexa. She grabbed Lexa's hands and held them in her own.

"It was after the mountain," she began, noticing the instant look of guilt in Lexa's eyes at the mention of the mountain, "I survived by trading meat for supplies. This was from one of my kills. A mountain lion."

Lexa couldn't help but be impressed. They were large, dangerous creatures, and it took skilled warriors to hunt them down. She was surprised this scratch was the only mark the beast made on Clarke.

Lexa also realised she didn't quite know what happened with Clarke during those 3 months. All she knew was that she had left Arkadia, and lived in the woods, learned hunting and learnt trigedasleng. She knew she must have communicated with some grounders to be able to trade food, and to learn the grounder language.

"Tell me more," she said softly, rubbing her thumbs against Clarke's hands.

Clarke sighed softly at the gentle contact. "Maybe tomorrow, I am quite tired Lexa."

Lexa quickly nodded, "Of course, I forgot how late it is. We have been travelling all day you must be tired."

"So must you," Clarke said softly.

Lexa sometimes forgot she didn't have to pretend with Clarke. She didn't have to be the unbreakable, all powerful commander.

She sighed before admitting, "I am tired, Clarke. We should get some rest."

Clarke nodded this time, before moving her arms to behind Lexa's neck. She was met with questions in Lexa's eyes before she undid the knot in Lexa's top and carefully took it off, with Lexa helping slightly. It shouldn't have surprised Lexa that they should make it even. Clarke had been sitting in only her bra for the last 10 minutes.

Clarke leant into the bucket and drew out the cloth. Lexa wasn't anywhere near as dirty or injured as Clarke had been, but she still wanted to make sure they both felt clean. Both felt cared for.

Lexa looked in awe as Clarke gently washed the cloth over her arms, across her abdomen, over her shoulders. After Clarke had washed away any hints of dirt or blood, she put the cloth down and leant in to kiss Lexa. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, before Clarke pulled away. "Now we can rest."

Clarke moved so that she was now fully lying on the bed and Lexa joined her, lying as close as she could to Clarke. Lexa grabbed the furs and pulled it over their bodies. They both laid on their side looking at each other, unable to stop the small smiles when they looked into the other's eyes. If she wasn't so tired, Clarke would have leant over and kissed Lexa, but before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

Lexa shifted her position so that her arm draped across Clarke's waist, and she snuggled against her, their bodies warming each other. She leaned over, gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead before whispering, "Reshop, Clarke."

It wasn't long before she too, fell asleep. Their first night together, in each other's arms. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but for now there was just love and there was just peace, and there was just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I have decided not to continue this fic, so I leave this as my final chapter. Fluffy Clexa getting the happy (ish) ending they deserve. If you ever want to talk to me about anything in this story or anything else, message me at alycias-heda.tumblr.com


End file.
